The inventor has studied examples of present state of the art wind turbines of the propeller type. It was apparent that with present state of the art wind turbines, certain improvements are necessary to capture and harness a higher percentage of energy from a given cross section of wind accessed by their propeller blades. It was also becoming quite apparent that present propeller types of wind turbines are reaching the upper limit of their size range. Economics of scale in their case, is to build and install large numbers of them. Land use, low frequency high intensity sound, with regard to animals, and aesthetic appearance, were other important considerations.